


Amon

by Ryuzato



Category: Dir en grey, gazette
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, demonic, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo always feel that he connects a lot more with the ghostly encounters rather than  humans. So he asked Toshiya ,supposedly a witch to help him able to speak with the supernatural.Before that, Toshiya decided to take a quick detour to an alternate universe to get some ingredients. Where Kyo met with his alternate universe self who is a general of an army that helps fight evil spirit that was attacking the town.Back at home Toshiya tries the new spell and the result? well let's say things do get a bit ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Chapter 1

''Do you remember your childhood?'' Toshiya ask the small blonde man sitting next to him. He's looking frail than before.  
''How could I remember somthing that I do not have?''

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There's more to this life, more than the tress that sways when the wind blows,the smells of lavender in the morning. After the sun sets when the creature of the night walks the earth, something...other worldly and not of this world

They exist

the ghosts, the supernaturals

the demons 

they do exist

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

it was early morning as Kyo returns to his home. His boots are wet from the mud, stains on his pants but his face is clean. He took out the keys from his front pocket and inserts them into the keyhole,unlocking. He took off his boots and when straight into the bathroom to clean himself.He was back from the graveyard,again. It wasn't really anything. He wasn't visiting his dead parents or loved ones, he never really knew he had them.It's the place itself, the soil and the ground itself that each time he steps his foot there or any other place where people said are haunted, he felt at peace. He felt as if the spirits there welcomes him and it helps him to unravel from his daily boring routine life.

He puts on a new clothing before heading into the kitchen. His blonde hair still wet,letting the water drips straight into the carpet of his house. It is his day off so he decided to take a long sleep before going back to the graveyard at night. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

''Thank you come again!'' Toshiya handed the coffee to his customer, who leaves with a smile on her face. His clique notice a charm on his wrist, clearly it wasn't there yesterday.

''where did you get those?'' she asked

''oh this? I made it myself.I can make some for you too''. pointing at the direction on his charmed bracelet. It is made with red rope and a some sort of unrecognized scribble on the small wood tied to the rope.

''you made charms? what type?''

''oh I made a lot. It could be anything you want. A love charm, good luck , beauty. Even so, I could also do potions.'' Toshiya smiled gleefully.   
The cafe is empty by the time as it was almost closing time. Only the two of them were left when the sun sets

''potions? like are you a witch or something? haha'' a nervous laugh from his worker. Toshiya giggled too.

''yes''

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun has set and Toshiya locked his cafe. It was a cold night like any other night in this town . He fixs his scarf and keep his keys back in his pocket before walking down the street. The moon is full but shrouded by the passing clouds. He smiled to himself thinking maybe he could do some fortune reading with his cards before bed. As he was walking home he saw a shadow lurking beside him. It wasn't meant to do him harm but he ccould feel something from it, something... as if the spirits around the places latches or follows this shadow.He fastens his steps as he doesn't want anything to do with it.

''I want no trouble tonight.Just let me be''.


	2. 2

Kyo walks through the grass, avoiding the roads even though it is brighter there. He wore his black pea coat and continue walking through the cold night. As if the night is in favor of him, he could clearly see his way with the help of the moonlight. He smiles as he reach his destination,the local graveyard. Entering with a key he duplicated, Kyo closed the gates as quiet as possible. He makes his way to a large tree at the side. There were no mist or fog this time so he could see the outline and the markings of each individual gravestones as he sits down and meditates.

''I wish I could see you,I could feel you around me but I couldn't see you''.

the wind caress his cheek as if understanding him. He continues to sit there under the tree for as long as possible, his tiredness catches up on him and he felt asleep instead.

 

It was already dawn when Kyo woke up. He realize that he is still at the cemetery,bidding goodbye he carries his way towards a local coffee shop.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiya is cleaning the counters when the front door swings open. He looks up and see a short blonde man, traces of dirt and grass on his pants and boots.He has a calm looking face but his eyes look tired.

''Welcome! how can I help you today?'' full of spirits as always.

'' black coffee please'' The blonde man said

in that moment Toshiya realized something. He felt this energy before. He felt it last night while he was walking alone. Could this man be the shadow that passes him last night? The shadow that feels as if there were spirits latches on?

As he handed his coffee, Toshiya decided to strike a conversation probably because there were nobody else inside the cafe besides the both of them.

''You were the one last night, passing through Schmitt's street am I right?''

not even getting a chance to take a sip Kyo looks back at him.

''Yes it is you! I noticed.''

''How? It was dark at that time. Unless you have some sort of great vision, you must be following me''. Kyo took a step back to examine Toshiya's face.

''Well,this might sound weird to you but I can somehow communicate with spirits''.

Silence. Before a hint of curiosity is seen in Kyo's eyes.

''I know it's you because the energy, there were a lot of spirits seems to be...following you''.

''You can talk to spirits?'' A step forward, the blonde man touches the counter.

''yea.'' This time Toshiya took a step back. Kyo was coming in so close he could see the excitement in this man's face.

''well, I don't know what to say actually. Can we like talk? what time do you finish work?'' 

''Oh I finish around 7 pm.maybe if you could come by around that time I'll take you to my house''.

''Alright then.7 pm'' And with that, Kyo walk out of the cafe.

''Wait, you forgot your coffee!'' 

 

 

the sun was shrouded with clouds as Kyo waits for toshiya to lock the door of the shop.They began to walk together as the sky turns red.   
''Before we do the ritual, I have to do some shopping first''

''oh,where are we going to buy it?'' are there even any shops that open around time like this?

Toshiya chuckled.

''oh haha.it's kinda hard to explain actually.The shop is not here.Its not in this universe''.

Kyo footsteps came to a halt. ''are you messing with me?''

''what, no! let me show you instead''. Toshiya fumbled with something in his pocket, taking out a small necklace.the necklace has a ruby in the middle of it.It looks more like a button instead.

''Hold my hand or else you'll get left behind''.

''Is this your way of messing with me toshiya I-''

Toshiya held Kyo's hand instead and press the ruby.


End file.
